Something to Talk About
by Caramelapple27
Summary: Jane and Lisbon talk on the plane on the way back to Austin from Beirut. A short tag to Orange Blossom Ice Cream.


**Something to Talk About **

**This is an Orange Blossom Ice Cream tag with a conversation between Jane and Lisbon on the plane after the fireworks/ ice cream scene. I know there are other tags but I wanted to write one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything**

After enjoying the ice cream and firework display, Jane and Lisbon prepared to get ready to go to the airport. They arrived at the airport and finally boarded the plane for the long flight back to Austin from Beirut. Finally they settled into their seats.

"So, how did you enjoy our first trip to Beirut, Lisbon?" Jane asked taking Lisbon's hand since when they would get back they would have be secretive at the office again. This trip allowed them to be more open with their relationship. They did not have to hide it from their colleagues. They could just be a normal couple. He did enjoy getting away even if it was work related and having to deal with Erica Flynn again.

"It was for work. I was relieved to finally arrest Erica Flynn for good." Lisbon admitted. Was she ever glad to see Erica arrested and that she was the one to do it. She was disappointed to hear that Erica and Jane kissed on that one case Jane had brought her out of jail to help and when she escaped.

"Yes, that is a relief." Jane stated. It was a relief for him to catch her. He had told her straight that he loved Lisbon and did not want to be part of her seduction plan. "We did enjoy ourselves too on the rooftop with the ice cream and the fireworks and we got to see a new country."

"I did really enjoy it. I want to know what Erica said to you." Lisbon wondered. Jane knew it was right before they arrested her.

"She told me she didn't think we would last." Jane admitted. It was a wrong assumption of course, but she said that because of their pretend fight outside the door.

"Who is she to say that when she killed her husband in cold blood?" Lisbon reacted annoyed at Erica's assumption. "My relationship with you has been the longest committed relationship I've had even with it being friendship."

"I tend to agree." Jane agreed. They knew each other better than anybody.

"What did you say?" Lisbon asked. She knew that Erica was probably trying to seduce him and telling him she was better for him than her.

"I refused her advances and told her I loved you." Jane stated giving a loving smile.

Lisbon smiled as well. "Thank you. I love you too." Then she thought about their hotel room. There was only one room booked. It seemed strange that Abbott booked only one room at their hotel and that it was a fancy suite. "I just realized Abbott booked one room."

"Yes. I know." Jane answered knowingly that Abbott did it on purpose specifically for them. Jane knew that Abbott knew about their relationship even when he denied it when being asked. Jane did not try to hide his worry for Lisbon during the undercover jail stay when Abbott reassured him she would be safe.

"Maybe he did it before he knew I was coming and forgot to do another." Lisbon calculated at the possibility. She at first refused to go since the CIA and Erica had asked Jane to go alone. Once she saw Erica in the video conference call, she knew she had to go with Jane. She had not trusted that woman.

"Um, Lisbon." Jane started pausing for a second thinking if he should tell Lisbon about Abbott decided he better say something. "He knows about us."

"He can't know! We haven't been obvious." Lisbon stated shocked at Jane's revelation. "You didn't say anything, did you?"

"Of course not. He has asked me about it, though. I denied it. It was actually when we came back to work for the Jeremy Geist case."

"Okay." Lisbon simply stated. She supposed her coming back all of a sudden might spark some suspicion on their boss. "Why do you think he knows?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, he gave me the keys to his FBI vehicle to get to the airport in Florida when I confessed on the plane. He had been giving me pushes to say something before that."

"I suppose he would also realize my sudden decision to stay in Austin." Lisbon thought about it. Suddenly it dawned on Lisbon, "Oh, my God! The dinner at Il Tavolo Bianco, that was a date our boss set up for us. He's been playing matchmaker!"

"Yes, he is. At least we know he approves." Jane laughed. "I think we will have to tell our team eventually."Jane reminded.

"I know. I've just been mostly worried about Pike's friends and me suddenly going from one man to another so quickly and how people must think of that."

"I'm sorry I took so long." Jane said seriously. "We don't have to tell the entire building. Just our team. Nobody is going to hold anything against you. Cho respects you, Wiley likes you and Vega doesn't even know what happened. Abbott respects you and knows anyway." Jane explained reassurdly.

"That makes me feel a little bit better." Lisbon smiled. "Oh, speaking of Vega, I probably should give her a Jane 101 course." Lisbon smirked. "Since I know for sure she doesn't know what to think of you and your plans."

"So, you have a course on me?" Jane grinned. "Well, I guess she'll have to get used to me."

"Somebody needs to help her. The girl has just been thrown into an unusual working environment." Lisbon explained. Jane listened knowing his ways did surprise people. They surprised Lisbon and his CBI team and certainly Abbott and Fischer. So, of course they would surprise Vega

"I've talked to her some." Jane admitted. Yes, that was true but mostly he was reading her and telling her he needed to get to Lisbon.

"She just graduated from Quantico and has certain expectations on how the FBI works. Besides, I haven't been able to talk to her much. I've been in jail undercover and in a foreign country arresting an evil murderous seductress."

"That's one goal when we get back. What about telling the team about us?" Jane asked wondering when they can tell about them.

"Let's just get back and wait a little longer and go from there." Lisbon stated.

"Okay." Jane stated. "I understand." He had to admit to himself he was not thrilled with not letting their colleagues about them, but he would keep his promise to keep it secret.

Lisbon soon looked down the aisle and smiled. She could not help thinking of Miami.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked looking at her staring down the aisle.

"Now everytime I look at a plane aisle, I think of you coming on that plane and the true expression of your love for me."

**I included the part about Lisbon talking to Vega because I'm surprised Abbott hasn't had Lisbon talk to Vega about Jane more or him explaining to her about Jane himself. Really Vega seems to be just thrown into the team without guidance. I feel bad for her in that aspect. I know it was wrong for her to lie to Cho about Abbott approving her going with Cho but has Abbott really talked to her in person explained things to her? **


End file.
